Maddie Hatter
by The Devil's Angel 1313
Summary: When Alice left Wonderland seven years ago, she came back with something precious. A daughter. Now war has broken out in London and Alice must get her daughter to safety.She must go back to Wonderland, but Alice was barred from that world when she drank the blood of the Jabberwocky, she needs her daughter's help. But Wonderland has changed, where did everyone go?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all! I would appreciate reviews on this. This is set seven years after Alice leaves Wonderland, this is based on the movie with Johnny Depp, not the book or cartoon. There is a twist, no it does not happen in the movie, no I don't care. Keep in mind this is only the first chapter. I might not continue if I don't get reviews, so please people, I need feedback!**

**Disclaimer: Wonderland and its characters are not mine, but…I own Alice's daughter.**

The world was at war. There was only one place I could think to go. Wonderland. I was not allowed back. All I can hope is my daughter is. After all, she is the Mad Hatter's daughter. I knew where to go, back to the rabbit hole. If my daughter couldn't get us back in, the hole would not be there. If she could, we were safe.

"Mama, where are we going?" asked the seven-year old. Her green eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Hush, baby. We'll be there soon." At least I hoped we would.

We darted along the cobbled roads of London, our shoes making a click clack sound on the dismal gray road. More than once we had to press our backs to a building to keep from the soldiers seeing us. They marched in unison, at least twenty at a time, guns resting on their shoulders. My heart was hammering in my chest. Could they hear it?

_Please don't hurt my baby, _I begged silently.

We took off again, along the dirt road I traveled so long ago. We stumbled over the ruts, driven into the pale dirt by carriage wheel after carriage wheel.

My daughter stumbled and cried out, "Mama!"

I picked her up. Her red curly hair was in sharp contrast to my own blonde. She was wearing a blue dress, while I wore white. Why is it always blue? I had not dressed her this morning, she had dressed herself.

"Hush, hush, you just scraped your knee."

I continued walking, I could not run while clutching a seven year old to my chest. In the not-so-far-off-distance I heard gun fire. I began to walk quicker. A little farther away, the sound of a bomb rang out. The earth shuddered beneath my feet and leaves on the trees rustled. The wind blew and brought the smell of metal and smoke. I broke into a run, still carrying my daughter.

The cloth covering my shoulder became damp; my daughter was crying. I set her down, in front of the hedge maze. The last time I was here I had to endure a grueling conversation with Haymish's mother. I knelt before my daughter, hands on her shoulders. I hugged her.

"Not much farther, baby, I promise," I reassured her and squeeze her tight. I grab her hand and broke into a run, "Let's go."

We got turned around several times trying to find the exit. All the while the gunfire and bombs grew closer.

_C'mon, Alice, you remember!_ I thought to myself. _That way!_ I dodged to the left and we emerged in front of the tree. There was no hole.

"Maddie, do you see a hole in front of that big tree?" I asked my daughter nervously.

"Of, course, Mama, can't you?" Maddie replied curiously.

I smiled sadly, "No, baby."

The gunfire gets closer. "There!" I hear someone shout in our direction.

"Maddie! Hold my hand and jump into the hole." I yelled over the gunfire, my hand grasping hers tightly.

"But, Mama…" Maddie protested.

"Now!"

And she did. I screamed as she disappeared beneath me, and then, I fell through solid ground. Still holding my hand, we fell through a tunnel of colors and swirls with random objects here and there. A pocket watch, a piano, a lamp, a bed, all things I remember. I smiled. I'm going back to Wonderland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places except Maddie Hatter**

We fell and fell and fell. This time I was not scared, I knew that where I was going where my daughter, Madeline Kingsley Hatter, would be safe. And she would finally meet her eccentric, sweet father. I fell for the Hatter when we saw each other at the White Queen's palace and from that, came Maddie. Seven years later, I loved the Hatter no less, but in a different way.

I slid out of my reminiscence and focused on my surroundings, a book and a bowl of candies. I reached out and grabbed two candies, making sure there were none of Wonderland's curious labels telling me I would shrink or turn into a frog by eating one. I slid them into my pocket after a second thought. Best not to eat candy while tumbling end over end into a mystical land.

The colors began to fade and we were deposited unceremoniously onto the black and white marble floor. The Upelkuchen cake sat in the glass box, the key was on the table next to the Pishsalver shrinking potion. Just like last time the Upelkuchen was marked "Eat Me" and the Pishsalver "Drink Me". I picked up the key and set it on the floor.

"Here, baby, drink this, not too much, though." I handed her the Pishsalver.

"Where are we, Mama?" Maddie asked defiantly, refusing to take the potion.

"A curious, extraordinary place, where the things of dreams come alive, it's called 'Wonderland'," I said and once again handed her the Pishsalver. She accepted this time, taking a small sip. She began to shrink. Her blue dress becoming too big in moments, but she was only seven and did not have much shrinking to do. I smiled at my tiny daughter.

"Mama!" she cried.

"It's alright, Maddie."

I decided to set everything up so I wouldn't have to spend time opening the door and moving the cake while shrunken. These things are hard to do when you are not but the size of a new born. I put the key in the lock and twisted, but left the door shut. I pulled the Upelkuchen out of the glass box and set it next to the door. I then took a sip of the Pishsalver, I gagged, the stuff was no better that time.

I shrank down to my daughter's size. Shrinking, a curious feeling, really, not painful or pleasant, like someone is sitting on your shoulders while you are floating. I quickly pushed open the door for my daughter and I, dragging the cake with me. We both remained swimming in our old dresses.

"This cake will make you bigger," I told my daughter. She takes a small bite and was no longer swimming in her dress. I did the same. "Well that's better, darling, isn't it?"

I turned around to see the place I came to for refuge, but Wonderland was no longer the place I remember.

**AN: So how did you like it? Please give me reviews, I would really appreciate it. I'm open to suggestions and I'm willing to take this story in many directions. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Wonderland I had left only a few years ago had been full of its curious life. This Wonderland had been bled dry of the life that once hummed in the air. The fantastical mushrooms had lost their bright colors and glossy luster. None of the butter-flies or horse-flies zoomed through the air, nipping at each other's' tails. My friends were nowhere to be seen, not even Tweedledee or Tweedledum. I reminded myself that this time they weren't expecting any Alice, let alone _the_ Alice, but you would think that _someone_ would be around.

I tugged my hand from my daughter's smaller one to I could pick up a dilapidated sign laying on the ground. The bored was damp and rotting and I could just barely make the words out.

I read the sign aloud, under my breath, "Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid."

"Mama, what does that say?" Maddie asked, unable to read the odd Wonderland spelling.

"It says "Down with the Bloody Big Head."

My daughter's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What's that mean?"

"Nothing we need to worry about these days." I set the sign back now, that must have been here even before my last visit. The eerie thick silence in the air set my skin crawling. Something was not right. I knew if I wanted to immediately travel to the White Queen's castle I had to go Queast (east) whereas if I wanted to try to find Hatter first I would need to travel in the opposite direction, Witzend. I decided to go Quest.

"Come, Maddie, would you like to meet some of your family?" I asked Maddie.

"They live here?" she asked in awe.

"Yes, baby."

Something dawned on me. Chesire could be around and he just hasn't shown his face yet. I really was not fond of those with invisibility powers.

"Chesire!" I yelled. "Chesire, are you here? Chesire! It's Alice!"

A thin form emerged, I could still see through the cat, but he was there. His voice was quiet and grave, "_The_ Alice?"

"Is there another one I have yet to meet?"

Chesire form flickered to just his teeth momentarily. "You must leave, Alice. Just being here you are in danger."

"The Overworld is at war! I cannot go back! What has happened since I left, Chesire? Where is the White Queen?"

"Kitty!" Maddie shrieked, reaching for Chesire, her hands when right through the flickering form and she looked crestfallen.

"Hush, Maddie," I said gently.

Recognition flickered in Chesire's eyes, "Is that Hatter's…"

I cut the mystical cat off with a hiss, "Yes! Now tell me what has happened to Underland?"

"I cannot explain in the few moments I have left, Alice. Do not travel to the White Queen's castle, whatever you do. Try to make it to Salazen Grum if you can. Be careful Alice; take care of your daughter."

I protested, "But Chesire! Salazen Grum belonged to the Red Queen!"

The Chesire tried to say something but he faded from sight with a few feeble flickers. The air returned to the thick silence which seemed to invade every fiber of my body, pushing into my ears, throat, and heart. It made me feel like something was going to happen at any moment. I grabbed my daughter's hand once more and took a step towards the path to Salazen Grum.

Immediately the air rippled. A thundering sound leeched the silence from the air. I turned to face the deafening sound behind me. My daughter screamed. We ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I've been writing other stuff too! Enjoy that chapter and review!**

Closing in behind my daughter me was a pair of Bandersnatches. I knew neither was the Bandersnatch who's eyes I'd gouged out because in place of black spots, the Bandersnatches had purple spots. Anyone else would've laughed at the mere thought of a Purple-Spotted Bandersnatch given the ridiculous sounding name, but anyone who had come face to face with one would've paled and cowered in fear.

The horrendous beings were close enough that I could feel there hot, rancid breath on my back and smell their distinct rotting-flesh-and-wet-fur odor. They snapped their teeth and snarled behind us and my daughter started crying and her steps faltered.

"No!" I shouted, urging her forward. "Come on, Maddie. We have to run!"

"Mama, I'm scared!"

I squeezed her hand tightly and sped up, determined to put a little more distance between us and the creatures looking to eat us. They bared their teeth again and howled. I felt air whistle pass my ear, the damn Bandersnatches were closing in. Even worse than that, the Bandersnatches were chasing us in the opposite way from Salazen Grum, towards the White Queen's palace. Chesire had made it sound like traveling to the White Queen's palace would be the end of me and my daughter.

There was nowhere to turn back; the path was surrounded by the looming mushrooms and dying plant life. I decided to do something risky, I wrapped my arms around my daughters small shoulders and tackled her to the side. We rolled over and over into the forest of mushrooms; I cracked my arm over something hard.

I scrambled to my feet, dragging my daughter up with me. I tried to ignore the throbbing in my arm, "Run, baby, through the mushrooms."

We tore through the foreboding fungi, the Bandersnatches ripped up plants and mushrooms in our wake. Dirt and moss was flung upward and bounced off our backs. Luckily for us, though, the thick vegetation was slowing down the ferocious beasts.

"Maddie," I yelled. She stopped. "I want you to run until you find a path and when you do run as far as you can."

"But what about you, Mama?" she asked, frightened.

"Just run, baby." And she did just as I asked.

I turned to face the huge furry bests hurtling toward me, squashing down my fears for my daughter's sake.

"Hey," I screamed. "Over here you slobbering mutts!"

The Bandersnatches growled and hissed as the space closed. I picked up a rather large rock with my good hand and hurled it at the left Bandersnatch, nailing it in the head. It yowled in pain and stumbled to one side. It picked up another rock and slammed it into the other Bandersnatch's jaw with a satisfying crunch. I threw a few more rocks and took off after my daughter, hoping I had injured them enough so that they would slow down or maybe even leave us alone.


End file.
